


Tender

by Gabowoto



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Androgyny, Author can’t write canon, Gender Confusion, M/M, Misgendering, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29421237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabowoto/pseuds/Gabowoto
Summary: The only goal that Charlie had, was to find Jackie. And to exterminate as much of those dead things as possible.But to stubble upon a special group wasn’t one of them.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Original Character(s), Daryl Dixon/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Tender

**Author's Note:**

> I really suck at writing scenes from the show so yeah—

_“Promise me! We wil- ghh We will find each other!!”_

_”I promise! Pl-please... Please don’t die!”_

Those were the last words they exchanged together before it all went pitch black.

..

...

..

Charlie snapped out of his daydreaming and realized what he was doing.

He looked at his surrounding only to see a bunch of those things corpses laying on the ground, blood and guts everywhere, on both of his two machetes and even of his clothes and face, sweat mixing with it on his face. The smell from the dead filling his nostrils to the point it was irritating, and uncomfortable.

”Shit...”

Lines of light coming from the little spaces in the roof illuminating the warehouse he was currently in. He had planned on coming and see if there was something interesting to get but ended up getting himself on a massacre.

Apparently someone else had already come to take stuff from this place since it was almost empty, and the only things actually worth it that he found were some big chunky military boots which he could use instead of his worn out sneakers, and a can of ginger ale soda that was inside a dead cooler. Wiping his machetes with an old rag and then putting them on his belt, one on each side of his hips. Grabbed and put on his backpack, he took a last look at the ware house and spitted on the floor “bullshit...”

The sun was hitting hard, like, really hard. And it wasn’t helping that the only liquid source he has was one can of soda which isn’t really gonna last that long. Food was running low, he only had two protein bars and some almonds. His ammo was also running low, he has his silenced gun full of ammo since he almost never used, but once he uses that then he is fucked. 


End file.
